


And The Beat Goes On

by MaleThirst



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, Violence, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: You’d never expected to become so attached to Tomaso Ciampa, first you were a fan, then you were his protege but can the relationship go much further than that? The answer will surprise you.
Relationships: Tomaso Ciampa/Male Reader
Kudos: 6





	And The Beat Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on this tweet: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1198592781150670848?s=21
> 
> And a request by Twitter user: 
> 
> @K2Fanatic who posts a lot of hot wrestling stuff. So if you’re into that, please go check him out, he’s awesome.

If Tomaso Ciampa considered himself daddy, then you were his son. Ever since he had the NXT Title removed from him, he had been training you for your big debut on the roster. He worked you hard with strikes & promo work “They’re actually one and the same, it’s about mentally weakening your opponent, working them down till they can’t do much else and then striking like a snake.” He told you, and you took his advice to heart. Though many saw an evil Blackheart machine, you saw the kind and good soul that lurked beneath. 

You appreciated the times you’d spent with him, but when he finally healed and returned to the roster, you were suddenly half complete, he still trained with you but in a lower capacity as he chased Adam Cole for the NXT Title. You were right there supporting him as he intended to make his trip to a Two Time Champion. But in TakeOver Brooklyn, it all came thudding to a halt, you had been in the front row, as part of the NXT team Showing off their new roster talents, so you were stuck as you watched Tomaso’s ‘friend’ Johnny Gargano take the belt and fuck up Tomasso’s plans, letting Adam eclipse him. Was it anger towards Tomaso or a desire to get back at Finn Bálor who beat him earlier by taking away his longest reigning stat, you didn’t know, all you knew was you had to make sure he was alright. A while after TakeOver ended, you walked up to the meds room to see Ciampa on his back, looking blankly up at the roof. “Tomasso” you got out and he looked up at you “Y/N, please go, you shouldn’t have to see me like this, all broken down.” “Bull” you said “It’s wrestling, if I couldn’t handle seeing you beaten up every now and again, I’d be your aged care nurse, not your protege.” He shot a grin ‘Thank God he’s cheering up’ you thought “Think we can train together, to beat Gargano I need to think sharper than before.” You excitedly nodded, more time with him meant you could alleviate that broken emotion you had once he’d stopped. Not thank you were thankful for either Adam or Gargano, the thought of thanking them made you shudder. 

So eventually you trained together, Tomasso picking up some of the brutal tips you had gained on the indie circuit. Perhaps a bit too well, as a few weeks later, Ciampa took the brutality to new heights as he smashed Gargano around. Gargano did give as good as he got, but Tomasso was the main deliverer of pain. After the mess was cleared up, Regal & Triple H demanded their differences be resolved, through one last final match. “Gargano’s come last in these due to recklessness” you said, referring to the Cole v. Gargano match at TakeOver: Toronto “He would have had time to practice since then, we can’t rest on him” Ciampa reminded you. Nodding, cause he was right, you still had the last encouraging word “Listen, if you pull it together, you’ll be fine.” Ciampa locked eyes with you, his blue eyes meeting your warm ones and did something that many would be surprised in, he smiled “Well then help me train Y/N, let’s beat this son of a bitch.” 

With the PC short staffed due to COVID-19, you and Tomaso trained in close quarters, keeping a distance apart in case, though both of you were cleared, you didn’t want to run the risk. However, wonder lurked in your head ‘What would happen once this feud is over, what will Tomaso Ciampa do?’ You hoped he wouldn’t leave you again, it was painful enough the first time “What are you thinking of?” Tomaso asked “Whether we’ll continue this after this One Final Beat match is done.” You said “Of course we will! The only reason I was distant is that I love having you around and when I went for the NXT title, I needed to focus.” ‘At least he didn’t hate me or something’ you thought as you smiled at him “You know you have the most beautiful smile.” You turned around shocked that Tomaso would let out a comment like that, he was usually more stoic in his praise “Well thank you!” You said, surprised “What? You think I’m not capable of being nice?” “Well given you ran around as a heel for two years it’s a bit surprising” he humorously flipped you off and both of you laughed as you set back to work. 

Finally the day arrived and this time, you decided to watch in gurrella instead of watching in the stands, hoping it would change luck, despite Tomaso’s insistence otherwise “Changing position won’t change the match.” He said blankly “I know that, I’m using gurrella as a look out, if someone’s running up with a steel chair linked to Gargano, I can go out behind them and yell to warn you.” Tomaso’s eyebrows raised “That’s actually a good plan, maybe this old dog has taught you new tricks.” “You. Are. 34. Years. Old.” You exasperatedly said slamming your hands together with every word, causing your mentor to burst out laughing. “Ciampa and Gargano to gurrella, Ciampa and Gargano to gurrella” came an announcers voice over the loudspeakers, you passed Candice LaRae on the way up and gave her a short smile which she returned. Eventually you arrived and you used the pretext of going to the food table to stay there whilst both men were briefed on what the match would be. As soon as both men departed, you turned around to watch. 

Unpleasant would be an understatement, both these men went at it with such force, it was like they really were fighting for their lives. It got so damn rough that you weren’t surprised that Candice LaRae ran in through gurrella seemingly in tears ‘She’ll probably get Gargano to stop.’ You figured, and she did with a smooth kick to his groin “That’s gonna cost her, no sex at all tonight.” You humoursly commented to the backstage crew who chuckled, only for the laughter to turn into shocked gasps as Candice delivered one to Tomasso! Gargano covered Ciampa as the ref counted 1, 2 and ... 3. “NO!” You yelled, in utter agony that your companion had lost the final battle, you covered your hands and sunk to the ground, it was like your heart had splintered all over the place, no matter of glue could fix it. Your strategy ruined, Ciampa broken, Gargano & Candice dripped in decedant evil, standing prideful above their fallen former friend. 

By the point the cameras went off air, the empty heartbrokenness was gone, replaced by pure, unadulterated rage. “Oh look, it’s the bitch of a guard dog.” Gargano said grinning “Hello Gargano” you said curtly, not wanting to tell them how weak they had made you “Looks like you got an upper hand.” You gestured to Candice “Yes he did” she returned, “Maybe you consider getting with the winning team and stop following Ciampa around with love heart eyes.” “And what’s that supposed to mean?” You asked, your tone ranging to dangerous levels. “Y/N, it simply means you should break off this pathetic one sided crush and be with us, we can train you better, be there for each other, even make you scream better than that old man ever could.” “Besides” Candice said, following Gargano’s venemous statement “Johnny Wrestling is known for being the perfection of wrestling, me a pioneer of intergender wrestling and you could be our sponge, soak up all we have so that you can be the most powerful version of yourself, not what many here say you are, the dick rider for Tomaso Ciampa. That is what they say you are, only relevant for riding Tomaso’s weak cock.” 

Aggravated was not even the word, you were BEYOND furious. You got right up to Candice’s face “Honey, you aren’t known here as a pixie, or as an intergender pioneer, Kimg Corbin has been more of an intergender pioneer than you. For the entire time you’ve been here, you have been Johnny Gargano’s wife. If it wasn’t for the man’s dick you’re riding, you wouldn’t be in NXT in the first place. And you.” You turned your attention to Gargano “You have some fucking nerve, you think everyone is out to get you, and they have power hungry motives. Well I hope you love your power trip, cause soon you’ll turn it to each other and you know what they say ‘Live Together, Die Alone’” Johnny took a swing at you, you blocked it and using your legs, barrelled down Gargano and placed him in an armbar, he writhed and screamed in pain, Candice taking a run up, you then did something that was both very gutsy, and very risky. Using the rest of your body, you swung your right leg forwards striking Candice right in her vagina, causing her to bellow in pain as she collapsed. Suddenly hands were pulling you away from Gargano “Stop. STOP!” Came William Regal’s voice, and upon this, you slunked away, angry as you were, it was dangerous for anyone to piss off Regal, you instead made your way inside the ring area. 

Tomasso was still there on the ring floor, utterly in despair, not like the TakeOver Tomaso, who looked at the roof immerly beginning for advice. He looked like someone who didn’t know where to go, or what they’d do. You went through the ropes into the ring “Tomaso” he flinched “Y/N, leave.” “Stop that, I’ve seen you like this bef-“ “I want you to go!” Tomaso yelled, it stunned you, but you refused to give in “No.” Tomasso began to start crying “Why would you spend all your time on me, you heard Gargano, I’m a failure as your trainer.” “That is crap and you fucking know it, how could you have failed me if I have yet to wrestle a match?, Triple H is looking for spots, as soon as Cole looses his belt, I’m in.” Tomaso shook his head “Your trainer should win matches, not loose them.” “If your trainer is perfect, they try to exact the same standard on you and that’s not it, cause everyone has to lose at something. I’m not good at flips, does that mean I’m a bad protege? Of course not! Tomaso I need you, the WWE Universe needs you, more importantly, you need you, wrestling was what you are made for, take that away and you’ll be miserable.” Tomaso finally got to his feet “Give me a reason” “Are you serious? You know in your heart you want to do this.” “Y/N, I need more than my heart right now, cause my heart gets me into this shit, it got me to reunite DIY and look how that turned out, I meed you to give me a reason, why do you need me? Why am I a shattered man so important to your growth here?” “BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOMASO!” 

The words escaped your mouth and a long while ago you’d curse yourself but now you didn’t care “I fucking love you Tomaso, I have done since the day I saw you, when you offered to mentor me, it was like a dove was soaring in me, it was liberating. As we spent more time together, everything deepened, I knew it wasn’t a crush, I knew it was love, pure, utterly reckless love. And that’s when you went back to the main roster to chase for the NXT Championship, I was in such pain, I had spent so much time with you, that time away ripped me open from the inside out. I finally got to get back to that when the whole TakeOver thing went down, I would have liked it to be at a celebration party where we lined up and kissed your ass, but it was in the med room and I didn’t mind, cause I’d rather have you a loser then not have you at all. I love you Tomaso Ciampa, let me know when you have enough balls to love yourself as much.” You finished, breathing heavily, it was Tomaso who looked stunned now as he got to his feet. Knowing you wouldn’t get much else out of him, you turned away, before his hand grabbed you and swung you back around. “I’ve said m-“ you tried to get out but the time for talk was gone, Tomaso was kissing you deeply, wrapping his hands around your head deepening it, like if he let go, you would vanish. 

Eventually you broke apart as Tomaso got rid of each article of clothing you had on, along with his gear, so soon both of you were standing naked in the ring. You admired Tomaso’s naked body, he was like one of those Roman gladiators, mattered chest hair, thick muscles and quite possibly the biggest cock you’d ever seen “Get on the floor.” You went down slowly, knowing if you dropped to your knees suddenly, you could bruise yourself or worse, Tomaso laughed gutturally “So damn pretty when you obey daddy. Who do you belong to?” “Y-you daddy.” “That’s right” Tomasso groans out as he moves almost serpent like back towards your mouth, that’s when his dick is near your ass and before you could stop yourself you blurted out “You’re my first.” You blushed a deeper red as Tomaso gazed down at you, moving his hands up your torso “Oh Y/N, I should have known, you shy you were when you first saw me, the timidness behind you when you were trying to ask me things, you didn’t know how to act strong cause you’d never been in love, never knew what it was like to be fucked by a daddy like me. Don’t worry, I’ll help you, like every time before.” Tomasso’s fingers rested on your mouth “Open” he demanded and you did so, sucking his fingers deep down, coating them with saliva. “Good work babe, you know how to make daddy happy, you need a bit of help and that’s alright, relationships are give and take. Relax your ass for me, part your cheeks.” Wondering why you had to part them, you obeyed his instructions, you were about to ask why, only for your question to turn into a gasp as Tomasso shoved a finger in and pushed around, your walls were clamping around him and it was slightly painful “Tomaso, it hurts.” You got out, he quickly pressed his lips to your head “I know, this always happens, do you want me to stop or?” He asked, looking at you for your consensus “Rest a bit” you asked and he obeyed your instructions this time, waiting for a few minutes as you got used to it “Now” you said and Tomaso continued, this time you got a rush and groaned “I’m going to do two now alright? Grip my left hand to numb the pain, if you want to stop say Cold, and I’ll stop, understand?” He looked at you waiting for an answer and you nodded your head. 

It was quite an experience, being stretched open by your trainer turned lover in the middle of a wrestling ring, he was right about the pain as he stretched you with more fingers, but by squeezing his hand, you were reassured he was here and would stop if you needed. As with the first, the burn passed and soon you were bucking on his fingers “Daddy, I need your cock” you moaned out in bliss, Tomasso grinning as he removed his fingers and readied your cock “Your hole isn’t Goldie, but I can still tell it “Daddy’s Home!”” With that he shoved his cock inside your ass, the stretch making you rise off the ring, chest first, like an exorcism, but exorcism’s didn’t include a muscular daddy moaning in your ear and stroking your back “So tight for daddy, calm down baby boy, it’s alright daddy’s got you now, I’ll make sure you have the most incredible sex ever.” You nodded, Tomaso’s voice was like molten gold to you and you were desperate to experience all of him. 

Tomaso began a gentle pace as he fucked you, moans coming from your mouth non stop, him occasionally adding a groan as well. After a while, whilst you liked this nice nature, you wanted to dance on the wild side, you dug your nails into Tomaso’s back and lent into his ear “I want more”. You drew back to see him grin as he picked the pace up, as his balls began to thud against your ass “Oh yes Y/N! Oh My God, so good for daddy, such a tight hole, desperate and needy for daddy’s cock! Push yourself onto me! I need you close!” You obeyed Tomasso’s instructions as you met, making you both cry out in ecstasy. “Oh Yes! YES TOMASO!” You cried out “Yeah, you like daddy’s big dick?” “Yes! Please never stop fucking me!” “Wouldn’t that be something.” He shot a smile down at you as you continued to work yourself on his cock. You decided to be experimental, you lent forwards as he fucked you and bit into one of his nipples, stimulating it with your teeth, the other with your fingers “OH YES!” Tomasso screamed aloud “Oh fuck Y/N, you’re kinky and I want to show you it all, BDSM, nipple clamps, handcuffs, whips, you name it, we’ll try it! God it took so long for us to say we loved each other but look at us now!” 

This was incredible, you were both in the ring, fucking all the tension out of each other, you were starting to experience a hot sensation, not like burning but more a warmth down your lower reigions “Oh Tomaso! Tomaso! TOMASO!” You yelled as your cock shot something over you “Oh my sweet baby boy shot his load all over himself. That’s alright, I’ll teach you cum control.” “W-was that bad to do?” You asked “N-no, in fact your walls are clenching tighter now than before. You can control when it happens though, it’s all experience and knowing when you’re close.” He explained as he bucked faster and rougher “Oh Y/N, daddy’s gonna cum! I’m clean, do you want me to leave it in or take it out?” You thought quickly, knowing as amazing of a fuck Tomaso was, even he would be weak closer to his release like you were “Leave it in, we already have one load out, we need one in.” Tomaso’s face lit up “Yeah, I’m gonna cum in you Y/N, you’re gonna take daddy’s load so good aren’t you?” You nodded your head eagerly as you rose up to meet Ciampa Oh Fuck Y/N! Daddy’s gonna cum, take it all baby boy. Oh fuck yes! OHH! AH!” Other various moans came out as he shot his load all over your tightened walls.” 

Tomaso, load free and fuck done, fell forwards onto you, protecting your head from impacting the wood of the ring. You stayed there for a while, catching breath as you got to grips with his thick arms, somehow they made you safe, though you weren’t aware how a pair of arms could do that, but you guessed being around Tomaso, you’d appreciate a lot more. Speaking of Tomaso, he moved his head up to give you a kiss “I love you Y/N, stay with me.” “Of course daddy. I love you Tomaso Ciampa.” You both grinned and laughed, before sharing another kiss. Despite Trips saying the match was one last beat, you knew Tomaso’s blackheart would beat for you and somehow, that was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
